Fall at your feet
by natzbadfairy
Summary: Mac and Peyton before they became all loved up. What if we met our new ME before she was in bed with Mac?sucky summary. Please read and review :P


-1**This idea for a fic came while I was writing another one. I love t when that happens. This is a pre Peyton Mac love when they are in the close friendship faze :P **

Mac sat staring down at the frenzy of people on the streets below. Christmas eve in New York city was electrifying but to Mac, it was just another year alone. Clare had been gone for nearly five years and now Mac, although finding Christmas easier, was now wishing that he could just close his eyes and sleep the next forty eight hours away. Everyone in the Lab had gone hours ago, Mac saying he would meet them in the bar later. The reality however was that Mac would sit in his office for the majority of the night before heading home for a few hours and then coming back tomorrow, on his official day off to finish paperwork. His usual excuse that he didn't realise the time or he got working on something and couldn't stop usually allowed for him to escape the bar scene. Mac turned round to his desk, preparing himself to actually do some work. Squeaking trainers across the floor caused him to instinctively reach for his gun, but he smiled weakly as Peyton ran past the office. Her lower back was exposed as she ran in a sports bar and shorts, Peyton completely unaware that not only was she not alone, her singing was also being witnessed. Mac decided to remain unseen, deducing that she would be leaving shortly to go home. But ten minutes later she ran past his office again, this time tripping on the top step and falling down the seven steps. Mac got up quickly, running out the office to see her pushing herself up. She took a step forward, her knee collapsing.

'Shit,' Mac came down the stairs behind her, Peyton unable to hear him. Her ipod music blared loudly, Mac able to hear it.

'Peyton,' He went to grab her as she tried to walk again, Peyton jumping backwards.

'Jesus, I didn't know anyone was still here,' Mac took hold of Peyton's arms, helping her over to the seats.

'What are you doing?' Peyton blushed slightly

'I usually run outside but it's dark and it's Christmas eve. Your lucky if you can walk quickly never mind run,'

'So you run in the corridors,'

'Like I said I didn't know anyone else was here,' Peyton looked down at her knee, readjusting the strap and clicking her knee back into place.

'Thanks,' Peyton plugged the ipod back in and started running again, Mac shaking his head and smiling. She ran past the office a further three times, each time Peyton looking in to see if he was still there. She waved at him, seeing the smile grow on his face every time she passed him.

She wondered why he was still there, why he wasn't at home with his family. Peyton knew no one outside of the autopsy department, Sid her closest and most loyal friend out of everyone that had met in new York. Her family was gone and the people that she knew in London had moved on with their lives and forgotten about her. She had no-one to go home to and didn't expect anyone in the Lab to be the same. She wished her parents were still alive to see what she had become. Two years into med school, her mother dying a week after her father had left Peyton with nothing to stay in London for. She needed a new life people who didn't know her, didn't know her past. When the job offer of New York had came in, she took it with open arms. She needed a new start with a clean slate. A new Life. Peyton stopped at the elevators, leaning down on the wall as she waited for doors to open.

'The doors automatically lock down on holidays. Security. You have to use the stairs,' Peyton looked over her shoulder and smiled at Mac.

'Thanks, I'd have waited there for an hour before giving up,'

Mac walked back into his office with the mug of coffee, wondering why she was there. He thought that she would be at home with her family, her first Christmas away from home. Mac went back to looking out the window. The streets were quieter, New York at night becoming like an illuminated ghost town. He grabbed his long jacket and went outside. The snow had started falling heavily, Mac standing at the doors to enjoy it. It was bittersweet though, Clare always praying for a white Christmas. Since she had died, it had been a white Christmas every year. Part of him wished it was her that was making it snow so that he wouldn't forget her. He would never forget her.

Peyton came back up to the main floor, now dressed in black trousers and a blue shirt. She carried Chinese cartons, slightly disappointed at the fact she had missed him.

'Looking for me?' Peyton turned slowly and smiled at Mac.

'I was thinking that you could maybe do with something to eat,' Mac nodded, Peyton brushing the snow off his jacket.

'Sounds like a plan,' Peyton noticed how they were both dressed the same and how while eating, they both went for the same food, both laughing and trying to force the other one to eat.

'So, how come your not at home?' Peyton smiled.

'You must have been reading my mind. I was about to ask you the same thing,'

'ladies first,' Peyton looked down the carton of food before lifting the glass of wine off the table.

'My parents are both dead and I know no one here. All of my friends have moved on with their lives and I've lost touch with the others. I've got nothing to go home to. I would rather be here. What about you?'

'My wife died on nine eleven. She was all I had. Every year I try and get out of the house, get away from memories of her but…'

'You'll never get her out of your head as long as your running from your memories. I know the feeling,'

'I just…it was her favourite time of the year,'

'yeah,' Mac sensed there was something that she wasn't telling him and wondered if he should ask.

'I was engaged. We had planned everything. The wedding date, everything. I was at my last dress fitting, three days before the wedding. His sister and mother were there, helping me. The police showed up at the door. He'd taken a stroke at the wheel of the car, drove onto the other side of the road. Hit with oncoming traffic. He Didn't stand a chance with the stroke and his injuries form the crash. It was December twenty second,' Peyton looked down into the tub of food before looking up smiling at Mac, the tears formed in her eyes.

'Anyway, it was a long time ago,'

'How long ago?'

'Five years,'

'2001...same as Clare,'

'Yeah,' Mac pushed the food around the container, looking up at Peyton.

'I hate December,'

'So do I,' Peyton sighed heavily before getting up and sitting on Mac chair. She typed into the computer, Mac curious as to what she was doing.

'Dance with me,'

'What?' Peyton took Mac's hand, pulling him up to his feet.

'Dance with me,' Mac pulled Peyton against him, his hand going around her waist. She closed her eyes as 'Fall at your feet' played over. Peyton felt Mac's grip tighten on her, her arm going around his neck.

'When we were together, when I had a crap day, we would dance, no matter what time it was, to this. Always made me feel better,' Mac smiled.

'It works,' Peyton hugged Mac tightly, even after the music stopped. The two of them started laughing, Nat King Coles, 'Little Christmas Tree,' starting to play. Mac spun Peyton out, Peyton shaking her head

'What?'

'You have the best music collection,' Mac laughed in Peyton's hair, Mac feeling like this was the first time he had been open with anyone about Clare. He glanced at the clock, pulling back slightly.

'Merry Christmas,' Peyton looked over her shoulder, five past ten showing up.

'Merry Christmas Mac,' Peyton lifted her shoes and threw the containers in the bin.

'Come with me…lock up for the night,' Mac complied without much persuasion, Peyton meeting him down stairs at the doors.

'I have a bottle of bourbon and old films. Sound like a plan?' Mac wrapped his arm around Peyton's shoulder.

'Sounds like the best plan ever,'

**I know it is way too late or too early for Christmas but I just needed a setting and time for the whole convo's to take place. Tell e what you think. I have a possible second chapter. Let me know if you want me to update =)**


End file.
